Our Time
by rockhotch31
Summary: Jack and Sean Hotchner get to spend some quality time together. This is a continuation of my Hotch/Rossi series of them being a couple. But this one is mainly Jack and Sean. And it is a standalone piece.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My OK Teacher has a birthday today. This is my present. And yes, you will have to put up with my horrible proofreading skills. This is a surprise.**

 **All rights to the Criminal Minds characters belong to Mark Gordon Productions, CBS and ABC Studios. No rant this time.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

The Thursday before the King Holiday weekend, Jack was riding home after school on the bus. His cell phone, a Christmas present from his dad and pop buzzed in his book bag. He dug it out and looked at the text. Jack deeply smiled at the name of the sender.

 _Hey pal! Please don't be alarmed with Rosa's car gone when you get home. I'm here._ A smiley emoji was inserted. _And Jack, I know the code for a security threat. Dad and pop told me. It's all good. I'll explain rest when you get home._

Jack smiled as the bus stopped at the end of the driveway. He grabbed his book bag and headed up the aisle to get off. "Good night Maria," he smiled at the driver, slipping the strap of the bag on his shoulder. "See you in the morning."

"Have a good night Jack," Maria smiled.

"You too," Jack smiled as he leaped off the last step and ran up the driveway. Blowing into the home, Jack dumped his book bag and jacket in the entry way to run into the kitchen. "Uncle Sean!" he shouted racing at him. Max intercepted that reunion with Sean smiling at the both of them.

When Jack and Max finished, Sean took the assault of the power hug his twelve year old nephew unleashed on him. "Hi you," Sean smiled, wrapping Jack in a big hug. "I've missed you. Sorry I missed Christmas again. You know me and the crazy restaurant business."

"That's okay Uncle Sean," Jack smiled at him. "The Skype session opening presents together was awesome," he smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Sean smiled, rubbing Jack's head. "My boss gave me the holiday weekend off. I know dad and pop are out on a case. And maybe Rosa and Aunt Jess could use a break?" Jack smiled at him. He looked at Jack. "And I get quality time with my nephew," Sean smiled. "How's that for a win?"

Jack smiled back. "That's a serious win. What's the plan?"

"First off Jack, you need to find me some keys to Papa's SUV." Jack reached into a basket on the counter and jangled Dave's keys to his Land Rover SUV in the garage at Sean with his big smile.

"Show off," Sean smiled, taking the keys, slightly nudging Jack's head. "Now we go to the grocery store." Sean looked into the entry way. "After you put on your coat and get your book bag in the kitchen so we can take care of your homework," Sean growled, putting his index finger into Jack's shoulder.

"You sound like dad," Jack snarked back, moving to get his bag.

"Good," Sean fired back. "Would Rosa or Jess let you get away with dumping your coat on the floor? Far less your dad or papa?"

Jack looked at him. "Okay Uncle Sean. I'm busted. What's the plan?"

Sean smiled. "Tacos for dinner tonight and getting your homework done. I've got the grocery list made for dinner. Tomorrow afternoon?" Sean asked, smiling at Jack. "You think you can get the three of us to the cabin?" Sean asked, petting Max.

"The cabin?" Jack brightly smiled. "That's a major win. Let's do it Uncle Sean."

Sean and Jack put on their coats together. Sean opened the door to let Jack out and looked at Max. "You're not coming along?" Max barked and bolted out the door following Jack. Sean set the security alarm and locked the deadbolt as Jack and Max got in Dave's SUV.

-00CM00-

Sean was tucking in a sleepy and showered Jack into bed when Jack's cellphone rang. Sean smiled at the caller ID, picking it up off Jack's bedstand and handed it to him.

"Hi dad," Jack yawned.

"That time already buddy?"

"I've had a good day dad. But I'm getting tired," Jack said, putting his cell on speaker.

"Who wore you out Jack? Rosa or Jess?" Dave asked.

"A surprise papa," Jack yawned. The team, eating their dinner around the table in San Francisco field office looked at each other a bit on alert.

"Hello big brother," Sean smiled. "You too Dave. I've got the holiday weekend off after the monster hours I put in over the holidays; especially around New Year's Eve. The boss kicked my ass out of the kitchen until Thursday. And I knew you two and the team are out on a case. I can't be around much to back you two." Emily smiled at JJ. "But when I get a chance like this, I'm going to. I sorta love my family; even dealing with the bottomless pit squirt."

"I so hear that," JJ said. Emily rubbed her shoulder.

"Jayje," Sean said. "He ate four tacos. Carnivore style."

JJ giggled. "Sean, Will and I have two sons. I understand completely."

"So do I Sean," Dave smiled. "I count that I still have all my fingers after taco night at home." The team laughed as Hotch nodded his head with his small smile.

"I'm just as guilty," he smiled.

"Thanks Sean for the back-up. Aaron and I appreciate it," Dave smiled.

"I love doing it Dave. But Dave, I gotta ask. Does Jack know the security code to the alarm system at the cabin? 'Cause Dave I don't know if my cell can handle the encrypted shit from Garcia. I'll still the recovering junkie paying bills. My cell is pretty low tech."

Aaron smiled. "Yes Sean, he does. And thank you. Dave and I appreciate this more than you'll ever know."

"Aaron I promised you and Dave I support your family. Problem is – I only get so many chances to do it with my work schedule. This is one. I ran with it." Aaron and Dave smiled at each other. "But hey guys? First things first; someone is tired and needs his parents before I tuck him in."

The team all smiled listening to Hotch and Dave saying good night to Jack.

-00CM00-

Jack blew in the back door on Friday getting off the bus. Sean looked at him smiling. "We got your clothes bag packed last night. You're old enough to get you book bag ready." Jack headed for the stairs. "Jack!" He turned at looked at Sean. "Pal, I've only been there once. You've got to be my navigator. You're heads down with me on the drive there. Please take that into account packing you book bag. It's not videos and games pal on the drive."

Jack smiled. "Got it Uncle Sean." He started to move to the steps and then stopped and looked at Sean. "We need this. Just you and me."

"Yeah we do," Sean smiled.

###


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sean parked the SUV in front of Molly's Place. He looked at Jack in the passenger seat and gave his shoulder a rub. "You my man are the best navigator around."

Jack smiled. "So are you going to feed me now?" Sean just shook his head as they both got out together and headed into the restaurant.

As they were enjoying their Friday night fish buffet dinner with Molly and her cook's staff wonderful food, Sean heard a drunk in the bar portion of the restaurant. "I'm gonna find out where the faggots are," he loudly said. His two buddies laughed.

Sean looked at Jack and started to slide out of the booth, his anger building but with his back towards the bar area. Jack shook his head. "Don't Uncle Sean. Let it go. Curt has it."

Curt, Molly's six foot four weight lifting husband was at the end of the bar enjoying his beer. He hammered the bottle down on the bar top and put his hand in the man's chest, stopping him in his tracks before the man could head towards the dining room. "Johnny," he quietly said, "you try and take another step and I'll toss your ass out the door. And when I get you outside, I'll kick that bigoted ass of yours up and down the street."

Jack eyed Sean. "And that's how I deal with dad and pop being happy," Jack smiled. "People step up; my buddies do."

Sean looked at Jack sitting back down. "Do you still get some garage on the playground at lunch time?"

Jack smiled, shoving in another deep fried shrimp. "Not any more. The idiots know better than to argue with my friends. And because I'm the oldest in my class, I'm one of the biggest." Jack smiled. "Hotchner genes; they know me and my buds will kick their butts," he laughed.

Sean lifted his soda glass. "To you and your crew big dog." Jack laughed clinking his soda glass against Sean's.

Sean smiled. "I thought about bringing the whole crew along this weekend."

Jack shook his head. "This is our time Uncle Sean. I need that."

Sean smiled at him. "So do I Jack."

-00CM00-

Sean was half asleep on the couch in the cabin living room with the fireplace dwindling down its goodness of heat long after eleven in the east coast time zone when his cell buzzed in his cotton lounge pants. He dug it out and smiled. "Hi Aaron; how's it going?"

"Hi Sean," Aaron said. "How's Jack?"

"Aaron, he's good. He understands you and Dave's job a bit better than you think. He told me that if you two didn't call, you had a lead on your bad guy. He was totally cool with it and is tucked in for the night. And Aaron; my navigator was golden. I needed him. He didn't fail me."

Aaron smiled. "Thanks Sean; I needed to hear that."

"What's the video selection this weekend Sean?" Dave asked.

Sean smiled. "I got my Padawan to buy in on the original three Star Wars movies. I just gotta keep my mouth shut about the re-vamp on the last one."

Aaron and Dave laughed. "Good luck with that Sean," Dave said. "I hate the re-vamp," he growled.

Sean laughed. "There's a news flash." He paused. "How's the case going guys?"

"We're making progress but tired," Aaron admitted. "We're waiting on Garcia to chase down a lead we've profiled. But she's home sleeping. So it has to wait until morning. We're all back at our hotel."

Sean took a second. "Aaron; Dave; I hope you don't mind me saying this. But I really need this time with Jack. I failed you Aaron; I can't fail him."

"Sean," Dave said, "you didn't fail any of us. You had the courage to step up and take care of yourself. All three of us could not be more proud of you. And yes my brother. You and Jack need this time together. Go for it."

Sean smiled. "Does that include cooking you under the table with my nephew Dave?"

"Don't push my buttons asshole," Dave fired back with a yawn. "I'm too damn tired."

"Sean," Aaron asked, knowing his brother.

"I'm gonna make Dave's Laccasine for us tomorrow night. I called Ike Walton to get some Andolli sausage in for me."

"Damn Sean," Dave said. "You're killing me. This take-out crap food is for the birds."

"Sorry guys," Sean sincerely said and paused again. "Aaron, Jack is just amazing." He recounted the incident at Molly's. "I was ready to hop out of the booth and pulverize the ass. Jack was totally calm. 'Curt has it Uncle Sean'."

"Haley's genes Sean," Aaron yawned.

"No shit Aaron." He shook his head. "Get your asses to bed you two and get some sleep. Jack, Max and I are fine."

"Thanks Sean," Aaron yawned.

"Dave," Sean growled. "Get your two asses to bed."

"Roger that Sean," Dave smiled. "West coast is out. Thanks Sean."

"I love you my brother," Aaron added with another yawn.

Sean shook his head. "I love you both. Get to bed you two!" he said, shutting off the call.

-00CM00-

Jack ate like a king the next morning with Sean's build your own omelet with his grocery store run before heading to the cabin. Sean filled in Jack on his phone call from Aaron and Dave as he made his own omelet while Jack ate. Jack smiled. "Thanks Uncle Sean for kicking their butts to bed." Sean rubbed his head.

They both burned off the calories with the hockey they played. Jack hip checked Sean into the snow bank around the rink Cory built. Sean got up, brushing snow off and looked at Jack who was laughing. "What does Morgan say?"

"That I better keep my head up," Jack snarked.

"Ooooo kiddo, that's a given," Sean evilly smiled back.

Five minutes later, Sean launched Jack into the rink's snow bank. "Paybacks buddy," Sean smiled at him as Max dived in to "rescue" Jack. Sean laughed more as he skated around with Jack finally climbing out. He brushed the snow off and looked at Sean.

"We so need this Uncle Sean," he smiled.

"Yeah dude we do," he smiled.

Later that afternoon, the two of them walked into the Godsey IGA market. Ike waved at them and smiled at Sean. "Welcome back Sean," he smiled.

"Thanks Ike," Sean smiled, shaking his hand.

"The boys have your link of Andouille back at the butcher counter," Ike smiled.

"Uncle Sean?" Jack asked.

Sean smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm making pop's Laccasine for you tonight."

"Win," Jack smiled at Ike. They shared a high five.

"Where's Dave and Aaron?" Ike asked.

"They're out on a case," Sean said. "It's just me and Jack time this weekend."

Ike smiled at Jack. "That sounds pretty special to me."

"It is Ike," Jack smiled back.

The two Hotchners made quick work of the grocery list. Jack bought in on the bread sticks for dinner later rather than the large loaf of French bread. "I get it Uncle Sean," he smiled. "You're the chef; can you still put cheddar on the top?"

Sean smiled. "How about some grate parmesan instead?" Jack nodded his approval.

While Sean did the prep for dinner, Jack sat at the lunch counter playing a game on his iPad. He and Sean chatted in between, laughing and having a good time.

An hour and half later, Jack polished off the last of his pasta dish with a final scoop of his remaining bread stick through his remaining sauce. "This Uncle Sean," Jack said, sticking in the bread stick, chewing it and swallowing, "was simply awesome," he smiled. "What's the plan tonight?"

Sean smiled. "I think we should fill up the spa tub in dad and pop's bathroom and let the water really heat up while we clean up the kitchen and then watch _The Empire Strikes Back_. After that, we soothe our muscles from our hockey game," he smiled. "And then sleep in tomorrow."

"I'm in," Jack broadly smiled back.

-00CM00-

Sean woke to his cell phone buzzing at two in the morning. He shook his head to wake more and pulled his cell off his bedstand looking at the caller ID. "Hey Dave," Sean mumbled, yawning a bit.

"Sean, I'm damn sorry to wake you."

"Is Aaron OK?" Sean quickly asked now totally alert.

"I am Sean," Aaron said. "But I'm driving and you are on speaker. Please hear Dave out."

"Dave?" Sean asked.

"Sean, we got our unsub. But it's going past eleven out here on the left coast. And we're all beat. This case was brutal; however we are on our way to hotel. I convinced your brother to let the team sleep in a bit tomorrow. We all need it including him. But Sean, that's the thing. We've got about three hours of work to do tomorrow morning in our world to wrap up this case. And then throw in another hour of traffic to get to the airport. We won't be flying before one tomorrow afternoon. With the time change and the flight time, we both doubt we'll be home before nine, possibly ten tomorrow night."

"Dave, what are you saying to me?" Sean asked.

"Obviously, we'd love to have Jack there; even though he'd probably be asleep." Dave paused. "Sean it's your call."

Sean shook his head. "My brother, I'm sorry. It's going to be Jack's call. I'll give him the details, let him decide and then let you both know."

"That's fair Sean," Aaron said, "and we appreciate it. We both know you and Jack are having a special weekend."

"We are," Sean said. Emily and JJ shared a smile in the backseat. "But Aaron, this will be Jack's call and his only. He loves you two, misses you and I support that."

"Thank you Sean," Aaron said.

"Thanks Sean," Dave added.

"Get your asses to bed," Sean growled. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Good night Sean," Aaron and Dave said together.

-00CM00-

Sean laid out the details of Aaron and Dave getting home to Jack over their breakfast of pancakes and sausages around ten the next morning. He could immediately read that Jack was torn with his decision.

After they got the kitchen cleaned up, they both headed down to the hockey rink. Sean quickly realized that Jack's head wasn't into the game. "Hey Jack," Sean said, nodding at the heated ice house, "let's head inside."

"But I'm not cold," Jack argued back.

Sean smiled. "But your brain is and you have some thinking to do that makes your game really suck right now." Jack gave him the Hotchner glare. "Jack, you gave me not one but three openings to hip check you into a snow bank. Come on pal. Let's go inside; you think a bit; and then talk to me," Sean smiled. Jack nodded his head and followed him in. Max bolted in around them.

They sat down on one of the benches together. Sean put his arm around Jack, taking his hockey glove off and rubbing his chest. "Think out loud Jack. I'm here; and I'll support your decision."

Jack shook his head. "Honestly Uncle Sean, that's what is messing me up the most. You're here; and we're having a great time. And I miss you so much. But I miss dad and pop too."

"Keep thinking kid," Sean smiled, rubbing Jack's head. "You know I'll back your call."

Jack looked at Sean. "You've talked to dad and pop?" Sean nodded his head. "This was a tough case for them."

Sean nudged Jack's shoulder. "Jack; you're getting old enough to understand all their cases are."

Jack paused. "Yeah Uncle Sean, you're right."

Sean held him close. "Jack, I'll say it again. I'll support your decision. And so will your dad and pop."

Jack took a deep cleansing breath and then thought a bit more. He turned and looked at Sean. "How 'bout this Uncle Sean? Dad and pop are getting home late tonight after a huge case. They need some downtime." Jack looked at Sean. "And we've got _Return of the Jedi_ to watch," he smiled. "Let's have some more time together. Just us," Jack smiled at him. "And maybe dad and pop can get some as well." Sean smiled at him. "But then Uncle Sean, we get up early tomorrow morning to bust butt home. I've got a day off from school to spend with dad and pop."

Sean smiled. "Great decision my Padawan." Sean nudged Jack. "Time for me to hip check your butt into a snow bank."

Jack pulled on his hockey gloves, standing up. "Bring your A game Uncle Sean," he fiendishly smiled back.

Sean shook his head. "Not only have you got your dad's glare down, you now know the Rossi bullshit look."

Jack smiled. "I'm their son."

Sean smiled, rubbing his head following Jack out of the warming house.

The hockey game they played was special to both of them. It involved climbing out of a lot of snowbanks with Max to the rescue.

And much laughter.

###


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking up the hill to the cabin, Jack looked a Sean. "Can we call dad and pop and explain my decision?"

Sean smiled at him, rubbing his back. "Sure. But you know your dad and pop are going to support your decision." Jack nodded his head. "What do you want to do next?"

"Shower and watch the football playoffs," he smiled.

"And dinner?" Sean asked as Max tore off to chase a squirrel up a tree making them both laugh.

Jack looked at him. "It's a football day," he smiled. "Cheeseburgers and french fries."

Sean smiled. "I can run with that."

They both quickly showered and headed to the Godsey market for their dinner supplies. Driving back to the cabin, Jack looked at the LED readout of time on the radio. He looked at Sean. "Do you think I can call them now?" Sean smiled at him, handing Jack his cell.

"I've got my own Uncle Sean," Jack said.

"Use mine," Sean said, winking at Jack. "I can give your dad and pop a hard time about the minutes tomorrow." Jack laughed and called his dad.

Aaron answered on the first ring. "Sean?"

"Nope dad, it's me," Jack said.

"Hey buddy. I've missed you. And love you." The team all noticed Hotch's bright smile.

"I've missed you too dad. And love you too."

"Hang on a sec Jack. Pop is coming back into our conference room."

"He just took his morning dump, didn't he dad?" Sean roared with laughter.

"Yup buddy," Hotch smiled. "Jack, pop and I are so sorry we couldn't talk to you the last few nights."

"It's OK dad," Jack said. "I understand. You, pop and the team are doing your job keeping everyone safe. I don't need superheroes any more. I just need you, pop and the team doing that."

"Thanks son," Aaron smiled. "You're on speaker."

Jack looked at Sean with a wicked smile. Sean nodded his head with a small laugh. "Good morning papa. I love you. Are you a couple pounds lighter?" The team all snickered.

Before Dave could say anything Morgan jumped in. "I beat him in the door Jack; so I was smelling nothin' but cleaning supplies."

Jack smiled at Sean with a wink. "So you're not full of it either Derek?"

The team all roared. "Paybacks Jackster," Morgan growled.

Sean and Jack laughed together. "Hey you all! You're my superheroes that support dad and pop."

"Thanks Jackster," Emily said.

"What ya doin' kiddo?" Dave asked with a smile. "I miss you and love you more my son."

"Back at you pop," Jack smiled. "Uncle Sean and I are on the way back from Ike's grocery store. "We're gonna watch football and have cheeseburgers and french fries for dinner. But pop, and dad, I'm sorry. You profilers can figure out my decision."

"Jack," Dave smiled. "Please don't apologize to your dad and me. We know you've had an amazing weekend with Uncle Sean. One the both of you need."

"We have pop," Jack smiled. "But we'll be home early tomorrow to enjoy the day with you both."

"Like brunch guys," Sean said. "Jack and I should be home by ten. Sleep in; we'll have breakfast together. We need that time with you."

"Thanks Sean," Aaron softly smiled.

"Aaron, Jack and I needed this time."

"Dave and I get that Sean. It's why we've supported it. We'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Dad!" Jack said. "When Uncle Sean, me and Max wake up you both up."

"Aaron; you and Dave getting that message?" Sean said.

Aaron smiled at Dave. "Loud and clear Sean. Thank you. Enjoy the football and your time together today."

"Thanks dad," Jack said. "I love you both."

"I love you buddy," Hotch said with a smile.

"Love ya too Champino," Dave said.

"I love you both. See ya tomorrow morning," Jack said.

-00CM00-

Sean was up by six the next morning. He quickly showered and shaved. Max walked into his room and stretched out from his night's sleep as Sean put his toilet kit into his already packed suitcase. "You gotta move too mutt," Sean smiled at him, rubbing Max's head.

By seven thirty, Sean, Jack and Max were on the road. Jack had woke up enough to brush his teeth and put on some clothes. They made a quick stop at the Godsey market for some doughnuts, milk and juice and headed for home.

Jack, in the passenger seat, after getting some food in him, yawned looking at Sean. "Do you need me to navigate?"

Sean smiled, shaking his head. "I've got it. You crawl in the backseat with Max and sleep some more." Ten minutes later he looked in the rear view mirror to see Jack and Max soundly sleeping curled up together as the radio softly played out its music.

Two hours later, Sean woke up Jack. "Hey pal," he smiled. "It's grocery store time. What do you want for breakfast with dad and pop?"

-00CM00-

Aaron and Dave were waiting in the kitchen, showered and shaved drinking coffee as Sean, Jack and Max came in the back door. Jack flew to Aaron and Dave, along with Max. Sean deeply smiled, putting the grocery bags on the counter. Aaron and Dave took turns hugging Jack and rubbing down Max.

Aaron looked at Jack. "How was your weekend with Uncle Sean?" he asked with a smile.

"Totally amazing dad," Jack smiled back. "We had a great time."

"Good for you Jack," Dave said rubbing his head, looking at Sean. "Welcome brother," Dave smiled at Sean. "I'm glad you both had a great weekend," he smiled, pulling Sean into a hug.

Sean hugged him back. "We did Dave. Thank you for that."

"Any time kid," Dave smiled, releasing him.

Sean looked at Aaron approaching him. The two brothers shared a deep and heart-felt hug. Jack wrapped his arm around Dave's waist watching it, smiling at Dave. Max barked his approval with Jack and Dave laughing petting him.

Aaron pulled away a bit and looked at Sean. "You guys have a good time?"

Sean smiled. "It was a hip check into the snow bank around the rink weekend Aaron." He smiled more. "I had an amazing time."

"So did I dad," Jack smiled. Dave hugged Jack a bit tighter, smiling. Just then, Aaron's stomach rumbled for food. Dave's answered.

Sean looked at Jack. "Let's get this party started," he smiled.

Jack looked at Aaron and Dave. "Dad and pop; Uncle Sean and I had build you own omelets Saturday morning. You guys get that today," he smiled. Sean put a bag in the fridge.

"Perfect," Dave smiled. "I love it."

"But as hungry as you guys are," Sean smiled at his brothers, "I could use some help with the slicing and dicing. I know what you two like in your omelets," he said, pulling out the last of the ingredients from the grocery story bag.

"We're in," Aaron smiled, "for that kind of breakfast." Jack hopped into one of the kitchen counter chairs to watch the three of them work together. Aaron looked at Sean. "One question: what's in the bag you stuck in the fridge?"

Sean smiled. "The makings for Shrimp Florentine."

"Just make sure you cut that spinach real fine," Jack snarked.

Sean looked at Aaron with a question. "You nephew is a tween," Aaron said. Sean looked at him, shaking his head as he stirred up the eggs to make the omelets. "He's on the cusp of being a teenager."

"Oh shit," Sean said. Jack giggled. "But for the record guys, I got none of that this weekend."

"You aren't his parent," Dave growled. "You don't get the teen snark we do."

Sean smiled at Jack. "You and me for the win pal," he said high fiving Jack.

"Rub it in," Aaron growled.

#####

 **A/N: Happy Birthday my OK Teacher!**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
